Elevators are normally provided with an elevator car, arranged to be moved with an electric motor. This motor for moving the elevator car is connected to the car in a force-transmitting manner. Typically, the motor is connected to a stationary mounted drive wheel engaging a hoisting roping connected to the car. The rotation of the motor causes rotation of the drive wheel and thereby movement of the hoisting roping. Thus the rotation of the motor is transmitted to the car via the drive wheel and the roping. Accordingly, the movement of the car can be transmitted by controlling rotation of the motor. Also other types of elevators are known, which utilize a motor for producing the movement of the car. Modern elevators are typically provided with a control system, which can be switched between an automatic control mode and a manual control mode. When in automatic control mode, the motor of the elevator is arranged to be automatically controlled by the control system in response to calls from passengers to move the elevator car automatically from one landing to another. When in the manual control mode, the motor is arranged to be manually controllable to move the elevator car a manually controllable distance upwards or downwards, i.e. also a distance other than the vertical distance between any two landings of the elevator, in particular also a distance shorter than the vertical distance between consecutive landings. With the manual control mode, the elevator can be controlled by a maintenance person to move and park the car to practically any position in the hoistway, also to positions between consecutive landings. When in manual control mode, the elevator speed is typically substantially lower than the nominal speed of the elevator car. Indeed, the manual control mode is normally provided so as to serves as a service drive mode. For the purpose of the manual control, the elevator is provided with an operating unit for said manual control, which is mounted on the car roof, and accessible only by entering the hoistway, climbing on the car roof and operating it while standing on the car roof. The operating unit comprises operating means, which are operable manually by a user. A problem with the know solutions is that the manual control necessitates access to the roof, which may in some cases be difficult to arrange. Also, staying on the car roof while the car is moving may cause accidents if the person slips of drives the car too close to the end of the hoistway. For this purpose, additional safety devices have been installed in the hoistway, such as additional safety limits for maintenance-time car movement.